A ZxN Kind of Christmas
by nightmistress85
Summary: Rated pg for mild language and slight angst. It's a sequel to Dare the Dance. It's x-mas eve. Noin's pregnant, Zechs is the father but he's not around. It's my first fic so please be nice! Oh, it's Non-Yaoi too.^_^


**__**

A ZxN Kind of Christmas

Disclaimer:Standard Disclaimers apply. This is also a sequel to Dare the Dance by Annabelle Guillermo who I would like to thank for allowing me to make a part 2. I would also like to thank Richierichgirl for her creative input.

Dec.24 AC 196:

*beep**beep**beep* sounded the alarm waking Noin violently from her not so peaceful slumber. "Damn!"she said. "It's CHRISTMAS EVE and I STILL have to work." It wasn't the fact that she _had _to work. It was more so the reason why. She needed to work as an outlet to keep her mind off Zechs. It would have helped if she wasn't 8 months pregnant with his child, but what can you do.

Noin got up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She turned on her shower head and got ready for her shower. In the shower as the hot water hit her skin she began to think to herself: _Oh Zechs if you were only here. Where are you? When are you coming back. I need you, no WE need you. It's only been 8 months but it feels like 8 years. I thought I was going to be ok, but then I found out I was pregnant, and I just lost it. I wish you were here so I wouldn't have to lie to them all. It hurt's so much to say that I got pregnant from a fling, when that wasn't the case at all. I hate lying to them about why I've got to work so much. I don't want to go through this childbirth alone. I know that Relena, Sally, Ann and the Pilots will be there for me, but I want YOU!! I want you to come back before it's too late. The baby, she will have great influences with or without you here, but what woman DOESN'T want her baby to have a good father with her. _She looked down at her petruding womb wanting to cry, but she didn't. She was going to try to be as strong as she could for her baby."Noin, get a grip!"she said to herself."Let me get to work." she said as she got out of the shower and dressed for work.

  
Out in space on the newly built Peacemillion:

"Howard, I want you to know how greatful I am that you let me stay here for a while to get my head on straight. I would have understood completely if you turned away."Said Zechs.

"Oh, no problem. I knew you weren't a threat because we are now at peace. That's what you were fighting for in the first place." Said Howard cheerfully. "Now let's get you back to earth." He said as he set his coordinates.

Back on Earth at the Preventers headquaters:

As Sally was about to head out for the evening she stopped by Noin's office.

"Noin, what's wrong?"said a concerned Sally as she entered.

"Nothing!"Noin said bluntly with her elbow resting on the table, and her chin in her palm.

"Oh c'mon, cheer up girl, is Christmas Eve."

"I'm fine!"she said sounding aggrivated."Besides you've got that Christmas party to go to tonight."

"Why don't you come along?"

"Because you KNOW, that I want to avoid big crowds right now, in my condition."

"Well, if you want I'll just stay home with you. I was just gonna pick on Wufei for the whole night anyway."she smirked.

"No, no, no! You're going to that party. As an early Christmas present, make his life a living hell for me ok?" she said with a small smile.

"You got it!" assured Sally. "See you later, ok? Call me on my cell if you need me."she said as she left the office.

Noin then left the building herself.

When she got home she took another quick shower and slipped into her pink silk PJs. As she plugged in her Christmas tree lights she thought to herself _"why did I even have this tree put up this year. It's not like I have anyone to share it with."_ She then went into her kitchen and heated up one of her TV dinners in the microwave. She ate her food and then decided to listen to her radio. She dosed off on her couch a little later.

About 3 hours later Noin was awakened by the sound of keys at her door. She thought it was Sally so as she went to open the door for her she stood there in complete shock, with her mouth wide open. It was Zechs. Her eyes filled with tears as they embraced each other. "Oh Zechs, I didn't know WHEN you were going to come back. I was so worried." she said with her voice trembling. "Noin don't worry, I'm here. And don't count on me leaving this time." he soothed as he stroked her hair. After the embrace Zechs looked at Noin's mid-section. This time it was _Zechs_ whose jaw dropped. "You're, you're..."he started as Noin smiled and said "I'm 8 months, I was afraid you were going to miss it." A still shocked Zechs continued "Which means I'm, I'm...."

".....gonna be a father." Noin finished. 

The two then sat down on the couch. "Noin since you've given me an ealry Christmas present, I'll give you one too." he said as he reached into his coat pocket to take out a small box wrapped in silver. Noin looked in curiosity until she saw the size of the gift. She then thought to herself_ "Oh my god. He's going to propose to me."_ As she removed the wrapping she saw that it was a black suede ring box. As she opened it Noin shouted "YES,YES, I W-"she cut herself off noticing that it wasn't a ring at all, instead it was a golden heart shaped locket. She opened the locket that revealed a picture of him on one side and her on the other. "This is beautiful!"she said humbled, but not dissapointed. "I wanted to know that I thought of being with you everyday."he said. He then kissed her gently. Two began to cuddle on her couch. Just then Zechs tuned in to the radio."Let's dance!" he said as he got up holding his hand out to her. Noin took it. Just as they began the Boyz II Men song "Let it Snow" came on:  
  
_Let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow on me  
  
  
Hey, it's another Christmas holiday  
It's a joyous thing let the angels sing  
Cause we're together  
We got a thing can't let it slip away  
Go outside it's raining sleet  
When our bodies meet  
I don't care about the weather  
  
  
Chorus:  
Let it snow, let it snow  
Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'  
So baby let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
  
Come over here and help me trim the tree  
I wanna wrap you up baby  
Then you'll see you're the only present I need  
There's so much more  
Waiting for you in store  
From this precious day  
I can gladly say  
There's no place I'd rather be  
  
  
I know you are my everything  
Come a little closer  
God must have sent you down from heaven  
  
  
Chorus   
  
Let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
I don't care what the weather may be  
As long as you're here with me_

As they danced into the night Zechs thought to himself_ "I hope she'll like the ring."_ Of course _that_ one will be in the gold wrapping.

A/N:Well, i hope you liked it. Just remeber that's it's my first fic, give me time.


End file.
